


Bittersweet Summer

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: M/M, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: Iwaizumi loves kaiju and summer, because it reminds him with a certain brunet, though he's far from his reach now.Listen to this for more feel? Idk-https://youtu.be/tgthS5wn2KA
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 34





	Bittersweet Summer

It's not a secret that Iwaizumi Hajime loves kaiju. The widely known fictional monster from movies and comic books fascinated him for years, leading to him collecting things related to the so called monster. From phone case to little figurines lined on his shelfbook. 

The second thing he loves is summer, though it now always leaves a bitter aftertaste everytime he say it. Summer is always full of memory to him; his best friend's birthday, summer camp, walks with ice cream in hand, trip to the riverbank, visiting nearby forest to catch beetles. If he looks back then he'll realise his summer has something that never change, it's the presence of Oikawa Tooru. 

The first time they met is a distant memory of his, and what occupy his mind is usually just the high school years; probably because those 3 years are the happiest time of his, also the time when he realised his feelings towards the brunet. 

Summer has its own powerful magic, it has its own way to lure people out with its heat, with its festival, with the fireworks. The holiday given by school gave an illusion that summer is eternal. The times he spent in front of a fan gave him time to think and wonder if his best friend will come soon. The watermelon he ate while sitting on the terrace taste sweet, he loves it though it leaves sticky trails on his cheeks and the sides of his lips. The frustration he gets as books scattered everywhere on the table in the living room. He loves every bit of it, because Tooru is also there. 

He'll let himself in and sit beside him in front of the fan, yelling an annoying 'aaaaaa~' like a little kid. He'll take the biggest piece of watermelon and eat it happily while humming a nameless tune, with sweet red water visible on his cheeks. He'll be the first who whines, about the heat, about how boring it is, about how it'll be better if they go outside for some ice cream rather than doing their summer homework. That's Tooru in summer, in their 2 years spending high school together. 

In their last year however, things changed a bit with the brunet's absence. 

It was their last day of school, before their holiday. The always cheerful setter came to his class like usual to visit the konbini on their way home. That time they didn't hurry up, they took their time as Tooru sit on the chair in front of him, a wide smile plastered on his face, making him frown. The brunet even didn't pout when he spew harsh words like usual, rather, he moved closer and whisper this with a giddy smile as if it's the world's biggest secret. 

"Ushiwaka and me are dating now."

Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan, thank god his character resembles his name. So he can answer it with only a little surprised expression even though it wrenched his heart. 

He didn't ask why, he just said a simple 'oh' and leave his best friend alone, ignoring the whine behind him; it's the same thing, the usual behaviour he gives to Tooru, but this time it's not because he's staying in his character, more like he's trying to hide the unnecessary trails of sadness. 

It's his first heartbreak, on their last summer in high school. 

Like what he thought, the brunet will spam him about his boyfriend, and as a good friend, he ignored it or give him a short answer. He didn't know which one is better, being left alone or stay like this. But then when Tooru gradually dissappear from his long summer days, he realised that it's better when he talks about Ushijima no matter how painful it feels. That's what he thought, but now what he felt. 

His heart break when he accidentally saw the couple kissing in front of Oikawa's house. His heart wrings when he heard a string of laughter from the brunet's room that's only across his. 

In those long summer days, he didn't only realise the pain on every beat his heart take, but also the fact that his best friend is happy with his choice. 

Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't have a car to invite his crush to the sea. He doesn't have the courage to confess even though his voice won't be heard as the sound of fireworks booming in the background. He doesn't know any black magic to make his best friend look at him more than just a friend. 

Iwaizumi Hajime only have a best friend title. He only have boring walks with ice cream. He only have his ordinary collection of godzilla that he keeps on his bookshelf. He only have crazy stories about from where the tremendous heat come from, about his imagination about the summer monster. 

Summer is fun and scary with its magic to flip everything in matter of seconds. And while he's waiting in the terrace once again with watermelons, knowing the brunet is far far away in another continet, he wished the summer monster hear the whisper of his heart and bring Tooru to him. 

Hajime snort at it. There's no way that kind of thing will happen. But his childish heart didn't stop.


End file.
